


Eggsy Unwin's Step by Step Reasoning As To Why You Should Never Work On Holidays

by AuthentiKait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gawain!Eggsy, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Roxy is a Little Shit, The New Year's Eve au no one asked for, Uncover ops, badass spy boyfriends, i was in Hawaii recently so the location descriptions are okish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthentiKait/pseuds/AuthentiKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's never been fond of working on holidays. But working on holidays with your hot as fuck spy boyfriend can't be all that bad.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy Unwin's Step by Step Reasoning As To Why You Should Never Work On Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [harryunwin](http://harryunwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the prompt idea!

It's New Year's Eve, and normally Eggsy wouldn't be too impressed about working on the very last day of the year. He would usually much rather be either going on a pub crawl with Jamal and Ryan, starting at The Black Prince of course, or staying at home with Daisy and his mum, watching the fireworks at midnight on the telly. In the past, Eggsy Unwin has been known to be a rather reluctant holiday worker.

But when one is a sort-of gentleman spy, and said spy is on assignment in Hawaii of all places, with their very hot boyfriend who is also a gentleman spy, shit doesn't seem so bad.

"Any sign o' the mark?" Merlin crackled down the comm link as Harry and Eggsy push through the sizable crowd on Waikiki beach, sand flicking up behind them. It's 11:40pm, twenty minutes to midnight, and every man and his aunty is either down on the beach waiting for the fireworks, on the balconies of the looming hotels facing the beach, or getting fucked up in the clubs around Honolulu. Meanwhile, Harry and Eggsy are doing their best to track down a dangerous international drug dealer in the crowds of revellers and take them out. Simultaneously, Roxy was at the gigantic safe house in the outskirts of Honolulu where the drugs were kept, subduing everyone inside and disposing of the stock, in typical Roxy fashion- cool, calm, and if the bedlam filtering through the comm link is any indication, totally fucking badass.

"Not yet," Harry murmured into the comm link, eyes scanning the crowd. The tipoff Kingsman had received reassured them that the mark would indeed be on the beach during the New Year's Eve celebrations, shelling out his wares to eager customers. But with such a busy crowd, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. 

Harry blended in nicely with the crowd though, Eggsy noted, not for the first time. Merlin outfitted the both of them in appropriate holiday attire- casual polo shirts, bulletproof of course, as well as some tacky fragapani-print board shorts. Eggsy was wearing some low white converse (poison-tipped blade safely in the toe) whilst Harry was wearing boat shoes, boat shoes, a fact Eggsy had been sure to give his partner loads of shit about. 

"These drug kingpins really aren't the brightest," Roxy remarks through the Comm as shouts, gunfire and shattering glasses filter through. "You'd think they'd know better than to leave their back door unlocked, it's too easy for me then".

"Well af'r raidin' their Budapest base, I thought ya'd be grateful for a bi' of a break," Eggsy recalls, almost shuddering at the memory of the team mission they had embarked upon a fortnight ago. "Tha' place were a fuckin' fortress". 

"Have yeh checked up th' far end of th' beach?" Merlin interrupts suddenly. "Tha' tracker yeh slipped in his cocktail yesterday still hasna' activated".

"Of course it fuckin' hasn't," Eggsy thinks frustratedly as he worms his way between another pair of inebriated, party-hatted holiday makers. The damn thing must've been faulty, but it's not like Eggsy'd be able to check, the tracker was barely bigger than a pinhead- The mark hadn't even noticed when he slipped it into his Piña Colada while chatting him up at a local watering hole. Working on holidays isn't his thing, not just because it's New Year's Eve- but because just when things seem to be going well -cough, mission in Hawaii, cough-, something seems to just magically fuck things up. 

Just like things seem to magically fuck up lately whenever Eggsy and Harry are on date night, or babysitting Daisy- or involved in other, more explicit activities. He's barely had a moment alone with Harry, who's been scarily distant lately, in the past month, for fuck's sake. Even Christmas Eve, after a beautiful romantic dinner, in the car on the way home midway through one of the best blowjobs he had ever given in his life, some utter twat decided it would be an excellent idea to try and bomb the London fucking Eye, of all places. Couldn't terrorists have a bit of consideration for the poor buggers who were trying to stop them? 

But that's the life of a spy, and this ain't that kind of movie, bruv, Eggsy reasons, just as an alert pings to life behind the right lens of his Kingsman frames. The tracker has activated, and by the satisfied gleam in Harry's eyes, and Merlin's state-the-obvious comment of "the tracker's activated", theassignment was back on track. Considering this entire thing has just been a game of cat and mouse with the mark and his mercenaries across the expanse of Europe for the past four months, with Kingsman destroying their way through each safehouse, warehouse and lab one by one, it's about fucking time they reached the last piece on the chessboard.

Following the light in his glasses, Eggsy turned on his heel and began to move back through the crowd, as the tracker indicated that Mr William Sharpe was in fact further down Waikiki, in front of the Halekulani Hotel. Harry followed closely behind, at one stage placing a protective hand on Eggsy's lower back when an over-exuberant celebrator tried to throw an arm around the younger agent's shoulders.

He was the perfect partner, Eggsy thought slightly dreamily as they continued down the beach, dark water lapping onto the sand. Little distant lately, but it's probably just the strain of the mission. After Harry's glasses had sparked and crackled their way back to life, and a slurred, hoarse voice had sounded in Merlin's comm link 10 months ago, and after hurriedly wiping his tears off the princess' shoulder (yeah, you're kidding yourself if you think Eggsy was up to anything much after a day like that), Eggsy boarded the Kingsman jet which had flown straight to Kentucky a few 100 miles over the speed limit and picked up a critically injured, but very much alive Harry Hart. 4 Months of rehabilitation with Eggsy by his side, and thick, unresolved sexual tension later, Harry Hart emerged from the Kingsman hospital wing with a full bill of health, a recovered brain injury and a nice warped scar across the left side of his forehead. 

Less than 24 hours later, he also found himself with a boyfriend, conveniently named Eggsy Unwin, after an encounter in the fabled Fitting Room Two that was equal parts 'I need your body you stupid twat' and 'I love you, you almost died and I'm never, ever letting go of you ever again'. Aka the best sex either had had in their entire lives, up against the striped green wallpaper, Eggsy's legs wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, moaning wantonly as the older man sucked his mark into Eggsy's neck, pounding hard and fast into him. 

Merlin won a great sum of money from the other knights (apparently there had been a betting pool), and Roxy announced at the round table meeting the next morning, to a slightly rumpled and embarrassed looking Eggsy and Harry, that it was 'about fucking time you two pulled your finger out, or should I say, your cocks out'.

Shaking his head slightly to refocus, dispelling the flurry of memories that had been playing back on repeat, Eggsy's keen eyesight had him spot Sharpe- leaning against a whitewashed wall, hands shoved in the pockets of his khaki shorts, looking smug and utterly inconspicuous to the average civilian. The sight of Sharpe also reaffirmed Eggsy's determination to- a) do his job as a true Kingsman and stop daydreaming like a twat, and b) stop this pleb from ruining more people's lives and profiting from it.

Picking up his pace, while watching Harry hang back out of the corner of his eye, Eggsy split his face into an easy grin, making eye contact with his mark, who gave him a sickening smile in return.

"Hey!" He said, clapping Sharp on the shoulder as he slipped easily into his fake identity- the playboy son of an American real estate mogul who was looking to make a bit of money after being cut off from Daddy's wallet.

"Gavin, nice to see you," Sharpe returned, leaning back against the wall with ease. Either he's got an excellent game face, or Sharpe's content with his drug empire had been levelled to the ground in the four months, and Eggsy sincerely doubts it's the latter. There's not a trace of worry in the man's smirk, and Eggsy mentally steeled himself not to smack the Australian in the face just yet, Merlin murmuring all the while in his ear.

"He's going to try and give yeh the goods now, Gawain, so ask to go somewhere more private, Galahad's on standby waiting for you to move..."

"So you've got what I need?" Eggsy asked confidently, causing the mark to raise an eyebrow.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have arranged this meeting with you".

"Ok just checking," Eggsy smiled, batting his eyelashes slightly, noticing the mark take more interest. Oh shit. He knew he'd have to have a crack at it, particularly after flirting with him a touch at the bar, but he'd been hoping it was the grog, not this-

"There's too many cops around here. How about we go somewhere a little more... private?" He forces himself to purr, hating himself. One of his least and most favourite parts of being a Kingsman was having to seduce bastards like this- but it was rather fun seeing how disarmed they were when someone flirted with them. Just a lot less fun knowing that your boyfriend is less than 100 feet away, seeing and hearing you flirt with a shitstain like this for a work assignment. Fuck, he hates working on holidays.

"As long as we don't miss the fireworks," Sharp jokes, and with a bit of a smug edge to his tone, Eggsy replies back, "Oh I assure you, we won't," letting the dangerous, probably armed international drug king lead him away from the busy, moderately safe beach area and down the path, towards the dark alleyway. What a wonderful idea. 

"He's headed toward th' staff entrance of th' Halekulani, Galahad, I need yeh inside th' building and up those fire stairs, stat," Eggsy can hear Merlin ordering Harry through the link, before the handler turns his attention to him. "Harry's in th' entrance of the hotel,Eggsy, if you can coax th' mark in through the staff entrance in about 2 minutes with tha' keycard in yer shorts pocket, it'll make things a helluva lot easier for everyone".

Patting his pocket discreetly, following behind the mark, Eggsy finds the keycard mentioned, to his relief, before the mark turns to face him, stopping so suddenly he almost bumps into the taller man. 

"This private enough for you?" Sharpe comments, just as a scuffling sound and a strangled shout is muffled behind the staff entrance to the hotel, both men flicking their attention to the door.

"Distraction, Gawain, keep on it," Merlin grits out through his teeth, and Eggsy has to dampen the genuine smile that creeps onto his face.

"Sounds like some wasted dickheads got lost," he rolls his eyes, relieved when the mark does the same, nodding his head amicably. Harry seems to be doing a fine job with disarming Sharpe's security staff, he notes with a touch of pride. The fucker had guards in every building, and from the sounds of things, luring the two wankers into the fire stairwell had been too easy for a seasoned agent like Harry. What excuse had he used this time, the 'I've lost my phone' or 'I'm looking for my son'?

"I think they're gone now," Eggsy pipes up, walking up to the doorway and pressing an ear to it, relieved to hear silence in the cool wood. "Want a better view of the fireworks?" he winks, just as the tinny sound of a mobile phone ringing emits from Sharpe's pocket.

"1 sec," The Australian murmurs, rummaging in his pocket before holding the ringing phone up to his ear.

"Yeah?" He begins to pace away down the alley slowly, and from the muffled buzz of a mercenary's voice from the phone's microphone, and the defeated exhale of breath from Sharpe, Roxy -you little genius, Eggsy thinks- has appeared to have set fire to Sharpe's remaining stock of narcotics before high-tailing it, destroying the very last of his drug empire in a lick of flames and a cloud of black smoke. 

"Rox, you're in Waikiki now right?" He whispers into the comm so the mark can't hear, mouth barely moving.

"Yes, just arrived on the beach. Why?"  
Sharpe says one last inaudible thing into the phone receiver before hanging up and turning around to face Eggsy again. 

"What were you saying about fireworks?"

"Come with me," Eggsy reassures him, pulling the keycard out of his pocket, and swiping it so the door unlocks. Holding the door open, he ushers Sharpe inside. "Thought we may as well have a view if we're gonna do this".

There's no sign of Harry or any incapacitated mercenaries in the stairwell, Eggsy realises relievedly, as Merlin squawks through the comm link "Waitin' for your signal, Gawain".

Or rather he would have been relieved, had he not been shoved against the fire stairwell wall, and a gun pressed to his head. "You're going to do exactly as I tell you," the mark says calmly, angling the pistol so it's pressed against Eggsy's temple, his face against the cold concrete of the wall. "Or I'm going to kill you".

Fuck, he hates working on holidays.

"And I would listen to what you have to say," Eggsy responds as Sharpe twists his arms behind his back. "But you're a fucking wanker so I think not".

And with that, Eggsy presses his signet ring back into Sharp's abdomen, sending the man and his gun shuddering to the ground, down for the count. He barely has a second to corral his thoughts when shouts start up from the stairwell above, and Harry materialises by his side, ready to take on the hired guns storming down the stairs.

"Might need ya to set off those fireworks ya stole, Rox," Eggsy manages, and within seconds of the first gunshot echoing in the stairwell, the fireworks Roxy had stolen frim the drug warehouse were muffling the noise. Eggsy ducked underneath on of the mercenaries rifles,delivering a kick to the stomach, a break of the man's right arm and then a k.o punch to the nose, sending the guy slumping backwards.

The remaining four mercenaries were still coming down the stairs, and Harry was hunched next the railing, firing upon the men with killer calculatiob and precision. If he wasn't trying not to die himself, Eggsy would love to pay more attention to Harry- he loved watching him lay waste to a group of men like these, even more particularly so when these fuckers were responsible for the current drug crisis in Hawaii. High mortality rates, low quality products, a spike in addiction stats- you name it, they were responsible.

Another mercenary falls, a bullet in his brain, and luckily Roxy's fireworks are still going on because there's a hell of a lot of noise from the gunfire in sucha small space and it's making Eggsy's ears ring, as he and Harry tackle the remaining two men. Smacking his opponent around the face with the butt of his own rifle, Eggsy dodges a strong right hook and grabs the man's hand as he tries to knife Eggsy. Muscles straining and teeth gritted, Eggsy slowly turns the knife around to face it's owner, before with a surge of effort driving it home into his neck, a choked gasp masked with the bubbling of blood.

Harry's still battling the final merc, but he's almost done, and Eggsy's rather proud of their efforts tonight. They've finally done it, laid waste to the drug empire, and now they can call the police and make their getaway- and maybe even catch a glimpse of the fireworks.

That's what he thinks until he sees a groggy Sharpe, propping himself upright on the conrete wall, raise his gun in shaky hands at Eggsy, eyes filled with hate, and pull the trigger.

Well fuck. The bullet doesn't hit home, which is a little surprising as Eggsy had been about ready to die right then and there. Because with a shout, the final hired gun falling dead, Harry fucking Hart had launched himself across the stairwell landing and in front of Eggsy, the bullet plinking harmlessly onto the bulletproof fabric of his light blue polo shirt.

There's a moment of silence, where Sharpe sits dumbly against the wall, eyes wide, before Harry gets back up and with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, hopes over the stairway railing and kicks the gun straight out of the mark's hands, sending it clattering down the flight of stairs to rest against the wall.

The poor guy barely even has a moment to react to that before Harry's hauling his to his feet by his collar, and slamming his back against the wall. And Eggsy gets a front row seat as he watches his very angry boyfriend beat the shit out of that motherfucker in less than five seconds, a very bloodied, bruised, and definitely out for the count Sharpe landing with a thud on the concrete floor.

Smoothing his hair down with one hand, Harry turns his attention back to Eggsy, climbing the stairs hurriedly to wrap his arms around the young man's waist. Eggsy relishes the contact, breathing in the smell of pure Harry as he clings to the man's polo shirt, until the older man pulls back, an expression of concern weighing on his handsome features.

"Are you alright, dear boy?" he murmured.

"M'fine, 'Arry," Eggsy reassured him, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "It's me who should be asking you, seeing as you took a bullet f'r me". He brushes the fleck of metal from where it's embedded in Harry's polo onto the floor, where it lands with a soft 'plink'. The fireworks Roxy had set off around the corner had stopped, mercifully, and the only noise that filtered in under the door was the voices of revellers walking the streets of Waikiki

"A nice bruise, I should expect, nothing more," Merlin chimes in, breaking the spell the two lovers seemed to be under. "Yeh've had far worse, trust me, I'm the poor bugger that has to get yeh to the infirmary each time before yeh cark it".

"So, Merlin, where're we getting extracted?" Eggsy asks the handler through the comm link, curious as to why no extraction instructions had been provided.

"It's 8 minutes to midnight, and it'll be around 2 by the time yeh reach the top of the building. 'Figured I'd let yeh enjoy the fireworks. We'll pick yeh up shortly after".

"Serious?" Eggsy asked excitedly, a grin splitting his face as he met Harry's eyes. 

"It's New Year's Eve, I'm no' about t' let yeh miss the fireworks-"

"You're the guv'nr, Merl, ya really are aces," Eggsy interrupted excitedly, before pausing. "Wait, what about Rox?"

"It's Merlin. And Lancelot is already on the jet, armed with a few bottles of expensive liquor she managed to pilfer from Sharpe's men's personal supply ," Merlin drones. "Would you like me to ask her to save yeh a bottle before she destroys her liver?"

"Thank you Merlin, but that will be all," Harry answers, a strange waver in his tone that Eggsy believed was nerves. But the mission was finished? Why would he be nervous?

Pinning it down as overthinking things, Eggsy readjusts his grip on Harry's hand and practically drags Harry up the next 15 floors, barely out of breath even once they reach the top.

"Someone's excited for the fireworks," Merlin remarks dryly in both agents ears, but neither of them is really paying attention, because stepping up the last few steps and onto the roof, the Pacific Ocean stretches before them in smooth, inky darkness, moonlight licking off the tops of the soft waves crashing onto the shore. The edges of Honolulu twinkled at both their left and right, and just out to sea, Eggsy could make out the platform where ton upon ton of fireworks sat, just begging to be let off. 

"It's so beautiful," Eggsy breathed on the edge of the hotel room, gaze flicking down to the sizeable crowd on the sand hundreds of metres below.  
"Better than Edinburgh, Merl?"

"Merl?" He tried again after silence on the handler's end, and shrugged at the sound of radio silence. "Must be checking up on Rox".

"Anyway, babe, I was thinking-" Eggsy began, checking his watch to see it was exactly 11:56pm local time, before looking up at Harry and stopping right in his fucking tracks. Sorry, looking down at Harry, because the spy was now on bended knee, with a tiny little box in his hand, gazing up at Eggsy like he put the stars in the motherfucking sky.

"And exactly what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eggsy heard himself say, usually unshakable hands trembling, as an eyebrow was raised and a bemused smile began to creep across Harry fucking Hart's face, the smooth fucker.

"Well, I'd like to start off by saying that I've been trying to pluck up the courage for this for months, and I was supposed to do this on Christmas Eve but then that utter pillock decided his terrorism plot was more important that this proposal, so-"

"Oh get on with it, you talk too much, always talking too much," Eggsy interrupts cheekily despite the churning in his gut returning with vengeance, his heart beating fast in his chest . Harry gives him a pointed look, but continues regardless.

"As I was saying, I've been trying to get this perfect for some time, and every time I believed I found the perfect moment it either got spoilt or didn't feel quite right, so I've been carrying this-" he holds up the velvet box rather ruefully in the dim moonlight. "- for far too long, and while I was tailing you and Sharp, a dear friend of mine told me to just get the bloody fuck on with it, because apparently proposing on assignment was the only way he could imagine two twats who are so devoted to their jobs getting engaged".

"Lovely advice he's got, that Merlin chap," Eggsy manages faintly, the enormity of -holy-fuck-Harry-Hart-is-proposing-to-me sinking in and making it just a tad hard to breathe. "Remind me to get Roxy to save him lots and lots of that expensive alcohol she's drowning herself in".

Harry laughs, reinforcing Eggsy's belief that it's the most stunning thing he's ever going to see in his life- "No more interruptions please"-before returning to his serious expression from moments earlier.

"My dear boy". 

Eggsy feels his throat get tight just looking down into Harry's emotion-filled eyes, as the older agent's hand takes his.

"You're quite possibly one of the best things that has happened to me in my entire life. Seeing you for that first time, swaggering out of that police station, with the world on your shoulders and the fire in your eyes.." Harry pauses, seemingly lost for words.

"I had to have you," he finally finishes. "I saw Lee in you, I did, but so much more, hidden beneath the surface. And as I grew to know you, layer by layer, the things that I saw, that I learned- they just made you even more beautiful. They made you Eggsy. And before I even knew what hit me, I was waking up in the HQ hospital wing after that horrid incident with Professor Arnold and the first word on my lips was your name".

"It was then I knew I loved you," Harry continued, gaze unwavering and he peered deep into Eggsy's eyes. "And once I knew, it also dawned upon me that now I had started, I would quite likely be unable to stop".

"And then Kentucky happened". There was silence for a moment longer, the sound of waves on the shore below them as both agents pondered the painful memories, from the fight in Harry's townhouse bathroom to Eggsy watching the man he loved fall before his eyes on a laptop screen. 

"It truly destroyed me, knowing you had seen me fall, believing I was dead, no matter how short the time," Harry admitted, voice on the edge of breaking as Eggsy felt tears well up in his eyes. "But when I woke up in the bloody hospital wing, you were asleep in that horrid chair in what looked like the most uncomfortable position possible, with my hand in yours, I felt like I could breathe again". A smile had replaced itself on Harry's face.

"You stood by me, every step of the way, making time for me between international missions and your family, and it only made me love you all the more. No matter what mood I was in, or how badly my rehabilitation was progressing, you always found a way to make me smile. And I was determined then, a fifty-something year old man with a brain injury struggling to eat with a fork, to make you mine. To somehow, convince the twenty-three year old bombshell-" the sentence was punctuated by Eggsy's laughter-" by my bedside that I was worthy of his affections". 

"Oh Harry," Eggsy gasped, smile splitting his face, shaking his head in mirth. "If only ya knew right then just how bad I had it for you too".

"No interruptions," Harry reminded him gently, and Eggsy reverted to silence, still grinning. "Now, luckily for us, we both had best friends who were extremely perceptive and saw through all the poppycock excuses and denial, and being the conniving geniuses that they are, decided to work together to get together, taking less than 24 hours, a new personal best of Merlin's part I believe".

"And then we were together". Harry's gaze softened, brown eyes warm, and Eggsy felt his heart melting unashamedly. "You've made me the happiest man alive, Eggsy. I cannot stress just how much so. You are my world, my dear boy, and I would be a shell of my former self without you ".

Clearing his throat slightly nervously, and opening the ring box, Harry flicked his eyes up to meet Eggsy's once again as the younger agent thought he might burst from love or nerves as the 10 second countdown to midnight began down on the beach. fuck, this is actually happening, this is actually fucking happening-

"6, 5, 4-"

"Eggsy Unwin. My dear, dear boy. Will you marry-"

"3, 2, 1-" 

"Yes yes fuck yes just kiss me already you wanker," Eggsy blurted out before flinging his arms around Harry fucking Hart, pulling him upright and kissing him like his life depended up it as the fireworks rained down from above, cheers reverberating from Waikiki beach 16 stories below.

"What happened to no interruptions?" Harry said exasperatedly, but there was no bite to his words as he smiles down at his new fiance, sliding the ring home as the sounds of a jet engine, masked slightly by the cracking and banging of fireworks grew closer in the night sky.

"Well you were proposing in boat shoes, and I've never been very patient," Eggsy teased, as the jet approached, a rope hanging out the side of the plane, both agents jumping to catch hold of the rope and each other, swinging over the streets of Honolulu as the masses partied on below them, oblivious to the presence of the jet. "And this ain't that kind of movie bruv," he grins, the look of love in his eyes only matched by the very same look in Harry's.

And as he was pulled in for another kiss, the rope beginning to winch up into the jet as Merlin angled the plane towards home, Eggsy though that maybe, just maybe, working on holidays wasn't so bad.


End file.
